Yandere Camilla x Kamui (Dante)
by NighttimeSerendipity
Summary: This is an OC insert. OC is referred to as Dante with he/him pronouns. This is NSFW with sexual and voilent themes.
1. Chapter 1

"Darling? Are you waking up?" You could hear a familiar voice coming from in front of you. Your vision was hazy and your mind completely blank. You didn't remember laying down for a nap, yet here you were slowly regaining consciousness. As your eyes began to readjust, you were soon met by the face of your older sister, Camilla. She hovered above you with her usually delighted expression that she always wore when she saw you. Her long, purple hair caressed your cheeks as she peered down into your eyes. "Camilla..?"

"Mhm! I didn't know if you'd ever wake up! I've got to be more careful next time.." What did she mean by that? She probably wasn't paying attention while the two of you were paired up in battle, and allowed you to be knocked out. "What happened?" You sat up in bed, only to be greeted by chains restricting your wrists and neck. "Camilla?" You begin to frantically tug at your restraints, much to Camilla's delight. "Oh, Dante, your efforts to escape are futile. Just relax, okay?" Camilla reached her hand out to cup your cheek as she stared down into your eyes with her own purple ones. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't move and hurt yourself while you were sleeping. And also that you didn't try to leave while I spoke to you."

While she spoke to you? She could have just waited until you woke up. Why did she have to chain you up? "Camilla, I'm your brother. You know I'll listen to you when you want to talk. I always do. Let me out of these chains, and we can discuss whatever you wish." Camilla tilted her head and smiled down at you lovingly as she began to stroke caress your cheek with her soft, gentle hand. "I'm afraid I can't do that, dear brother. You see, I know that this topic might kindle a couple of.. 'negative' emotions, and I just needed to make sure that you'll hear me out before I let you go." It was only just now that you realized your position here. You on your back with your arms restrained above your head, and Camilla straddling your hips. This was too much of an awkward position to be having idle conversation, but alas, you knew that Camilla would not be so willing to give into your requests just yet. "Fine. What is it?"

"You need to break up with Charlotte."

"Pardon?"

Divorce your wife? How could she ask something like that of you? You loved Charlotte too much to just up and leave without reason. "Leave her. It's clear to everyone that Charlotte doesn't belong with you. She doesn't know you like I do. She can never know you as well as I do. I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you, and I refuse to just stand by and watch you run off with some girl that you've only just met. Can't you see that it's I who truly cares for you?" She began to trail her hand from your face and down your torso, gliding her fingers along your toned body as she spoke in a calmer tone. "Charlotte can never make you as happy as I can. I know everything about you. I know how to take care of you. Haven't I always?"

Your face was completely flushed. You had no idea what to say or how to feel. Your older sister was confessing her love for you, after you had just married your wife a few days ago. "Camilla, I understand that you're upset, but I can't just leave my wife. I love her and she loves m-"

"She doesn't love you like I do! And she never will! I will not allow her take you away from me!"

"Charlotte isn't taking me away from you!"

"I know she isn't. I'll make sure of that. I will not allow her or ANYONE to take my love away from me. You belong with me, Dante. We belong together. And we WILL be together. You'll enjoy every waking moment with me. I promise to make you happy and keep you happy. I will do absolutely anything for my darling little brother." Camilla removed her hands from your chest and sat up to remove her armor, revealing her nude body to you. You instinctively averted your eyes and turned your head away from her. You had never seen her this way before, and it was improper. Especially considering the fact that you were just married. "Camilla, enough of this! Release me this instant! I've heard what you have to say, and I wish to hear no mo-" You were cut off mid-sentence by the soft, warm lips of your seductress. She glided her tongue along your lips before pulling away to plant one more soft, gentle kiss on your lips. "Stay with me."

You tugged at the chains that bound your wrists, but to no avail. You could feel Camilla unbuttoning your shirt and grinding down against your crotch, which made it even more difficult to deny her. You felt your pants tightening as a moan began to form in your throat, and escaped your lips when you felt Camilla's hand palming at your cock through your pants. "C-Camilla, I've had quite enough of this."

"It certainly doesn't seem that way." You peeked your eyes open to stare up at the beautiful woman on top of you, her bare chest completely exposed to you now, as was the rest of her. She was absolutely gorgeous, and you wanted nothing more to ravish her right this second. No! You're a married man! What would Charlotte say if she saw the two of you like this? She'd leave you! You absolutely could not allow this to continue any further. But Camilla was so tempting. The way she moved her hands along her body, how soft her lips look, the way her tits swayed with each of movement. She was delectable. "I will entertain you no further. Release me." Camilla chuckled to herself and rolled her hips in circles on top of you, earning her a few loud groans of approval and pleasure. "It seems to me that you want me even more than I want you. Is this true, little brother?"

You don't answer. You can't answer. You refuse to give her the satisfaction of knowing that she has made you weak for her. Instead you turn your head away and remain silent, showing absolutely no signs of how you truly feel. But Camilla already knew how you felt. She could see it in your heaving chest and your writhing hips and your reddened cheeks. You wanted her, and she wanted to hear you say it. Camilla's sinful hands began to tug at your zipper, allowing your cock to spring free, completely hardened and dripping with precum. "Tell me you want me. I just need to hear you say it. Say you love me more than her." Camilla's slender fingers wrapped around your cock and began stroking you off slowly, twisting her hands in a way for added pleasure. She enjoyed hearing your desperate attempts to silence your moans and watching the way your body twisted in agony for her. "I-I want you.. Camilla,"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"More than Charlotte?"

"Camilla, I cannot answer that."

"Tell me you love me more than her."

You gasped when you felt Camilla's warm, wet pussy circling your tip. She felt amazing, and you weren't even inside of her yet. "Y-Yes.. Fine, yes, I do. A-Are you happy now? I love you more than I love Charlotte, and I'm sorry I hurt you by marrying her instead of you. I didn't think you would care." In an instant, Camilla lowered herself onto your cock, taking you fully inside of her pussy as she stared down into your eyes while you moaned and cursed under your breath. "That's all I needed to hear. That wasn't so bad, was it? Mmm.." Camilla began to ride you at a slow pace, her eyes fluttering shut while her cheeks turned bright pink. The sight was lovely. Her tits bouncing slightly with each thrust, her hips circling on your cock, her face completely covered with lust. Though you did love Charlotte, nothing she could do could ever compare to how Camilla looked right now. "F-Fuck, Camilla.. Please.."

Taking the hint, Camille chuckled and picked up the pace, bucking her hips faster and harder on top of you as she began to moan out your name, "D-Dante, yes.. Yes, you feel so amazing.. Tell me you love me. Tell me how much you want me, Dante."

"I want you, Camilla. I want you more than anything, and I love you! I love you so much, fuck, you're so good!" You began to buck your hips fervently, thrusting up into Camilla's slick pussy, and increasing the pleasure for her. She gasped and leaned back to rest her hands on the mattress between your legs, and bucked her hips even harder than before. She looked so seductive and hot in this position and moaning your name like this. "I'm gonna cum.. Camilla, fuck!"

"Cum inside me, Dante! Keep fucking me, I'm gonna cum for you!" Camilla cried out loudly as she finally tightened on your cock, her cum dripping down your shaft as she rode out her orgasm with you following soon after, shooting your cum deep inside her warm pussy. "Camilla…"

You were out of breath. Out of words. Camilla sat up and leaned forward to unlock the shackles on your wrists, to which you responded with a warm embrace. Your arms snaked around her waist and pulled her close to you as you pressed your lips against hers for a passionate kiss. "I.. Think I'm going to have to break it to Charlotte. Can you ever forgive me for lying to myself for so long?" Camilla only smiled and threaded her fingers through your hair. "I knew you loved me more."

"I hope you don't think you can just fuck me into doing whatever you want."

"Looks that way."


	2. Chapter 2

Charlotte removed her ear from the door and blinked slowly. To think that the man that she loved was about to abandon her only a few days after their wedding. With tears streaming down her cheeks, she turned on her heels and made her way towards her headquarters where she would wait for you, her lover, to grace her with your presence.

"Hey, Charlotte. I'm sorry I took so long. I was-"

"Oh, don't worry about it. You're a busy man." Charlotte turned around to face you with her usual expression, though something was definitely off. You watched as she sauntered her way towards you with her hands behind her back, revealing one of them to place upon your shoulder and glide down your arm. "You look a little tense. Allow me to help you relax." Charlotte kept her eyes fixed on yours as you sat down on your bed, and she lowered herself to straddle your lap, strategically maneuvering her arms around your neck. Your eyes never left hers as you were pulled into her loving embrace. "Charlotte, wait. I have something I need to discuss with you." You raise your hands to gently push her back, reopening the gap between the two of you. "Yes, I have something I need to discuss with you as well. And I'm pretty sure that what I'm about to say is more important, so I'll go first. Answer me this, Dante." She pauses for a moment, as if contemplating if she should continue, and you tilt your head.

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

You furrow your eyebrows and sit back a little. Her arms keep you in place. "Of course not! Why would you ask such a thing?" Your face turns pale at the sound of Charlotte erupting with manic laughter. She was hysterical, and it worried you. "Hmm, let's see, Dante, why WOULD I ask such a thing? Oh, I don't know, is it because you forgot to wash your plate this morning and left it in the sink for me to do? No, it can't be that, maybe it's because we've been married for three days and you still haven't fucked me yet? Oh, no, maybe it's because you're cheating on me with your man-eating sister? Ding ding ding!"

You freeze. You can only stare up at her in horror. "Charlotte, I don't.. I'm.." You hold your breath as her grip on you tightens. "Since you brought it up, it's time I told you what was on my mind too." Charlotte cackled evilly and moved one hand from behind you. "I already know what's on your mind, Dante, and the answer is no." You jump when you feel a cold, sharp, metal blade gliding down your neck and chest, and avert your eyes from your hysterical wife. "Do you honestly believe that I'm about to let that slut just take you away from me?"

"Whoa, hold o-"

"SHUT UP! I'm talking. Ahem, now, where was I? Oh yes! I'm not losing my husband to some homewrecking whore. I can't believe you'd hurt me like this, Dante! I've been nothing but good to you, and you're trying to leave? ME? Charlotte doesn't get dumped, sweetheart, Charlotte gets even. And Charlotte can get violent, too." You tense up when you feel the blade pressing against your neck, and move your arms quickly to grab her wrists. "I know you're upset, but this is how it is. I don't want to be with you anymore. Camilla helped me realise that."

"That brainwashing whore only poisoned your mind with disgusting thoughts. She wants to steal you away, can't you see that? She wants me to suffer, and so she's taking the only thing that makes me happy!" Just then, you heard your door slam open, only to be greeted by your mistress. "Charlotte, if I wanted you to suffer, I'd have killed you by now. Believe me, I've had plenty of opportunities. Now unhand my Darling little brother."

"Listen, Camilla-" Charlotte was cut off by strong grip around her neck. Camilla lifted her off of your lap and slammed her into the wall behind you as she stared into her eyes with the gaze of a murderer. "No, you listen. Dante has made his choice. He sees a future for himself that does not include you." Charlotte could feel tears filling up in her eyes and cascading down her cheeks. FInally, Camilla released her hold on the blonde's neck, and allowed her to fall to her knees to catch her breath.

"If you ever lay a single finger on my darling ever again, I will have your heart on a platter, roasted in blood. Do I make myself clear?" Charlotte could only nod. Though you didn't love her the way you loved Camilla, you did admit that hearing her sobbing made your heart ache. She didn't deserve to be treated like this, and you knew that. You had to make this up to her somehow.

Hours later, when your house was empty, Camilla visited you again. "She hasn't been back, has she?"

"No, she left my army. She's gone completely. I know that I don't love her the way that I love you, but it still hurts knowing that I betrayed her like that. I hope she can find happiness somewhere."

"I doubt that she'll ever bother us again. Maybe she'll find happiness some way or another. Maybe she'll meet someone who can take care of her."

That night, you slept easy, though you could swear you heard faint screaming coming from beneath the headquarters. Maybe it was just a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

"Camilla, what exactly happened to Charlotte? Did you scare her off? How'd you get her to leave?" You could hear her chuckling to herself. You watched her hips sway with each step she took. She looked marvelous in her casual attire. Her curves filled out every inch of her revealing outfit. "I may have said a few things to her. This and that." Camilla grinned as she bent over to hand you your breakfast with flashbacks of last night circling her mind.

 _Camilla watched as Charlotte made her way to the outskirts of the castle, taking note of her reddened eyes and tear-stained cheeks. Charlotte jumped when she heard an alluring voice calling her name not too far away from her. She turned around, only to be greeted by nothing. She stayed there for a minute, checking her surroundings, before turning on her heels to continue out of the fort, but ran face to face to with Camilla. "Didn't you hear me calling you? How rude of you not to answer." Charlotte could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She was filled with so much rage and sorrow that she didn't know how to deal with herself. She stared up into Camilla's violet eyes with her own blue ones, her bangs falling in front of her face, and hiding her enraged expression. "What do you want with me? I'm leaving, like you told me to."_

" _Ah, yes, I did request that you evacuate the premises, that I couldn't help but notice that you hadn't packed any of your belongings. Where are your clothes and your food? You certainly haven't forgotten your axe. Just what do you plan on doing with that?" Charlotte was silent for a moment, not daring to make eye contact with the dangerous woman in front of her. "I just want to leave, okay?" The blonde attempted to scuttle past her newfound enemy, only to be stopped again by her bodacious chest. "I asked you a question. Did you plan on returning in the dead of night to use your little axe? Do you plan on hurting me? Or my darling Dante? Charlotte, if you want to fight with me, I have absolutely no intentions of backing down. But don't you dare come near my Dante. Especially not with that sorry excuse for a weapon."_

 _Camilla was going to open her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the sound of air whooshing past her. She ducked right in the nick of time, the edge of Charlotte's blade barely missing her head. Camilla ducked down and tackled Charlotte to the ground, pinning her hands above her head and staring down into her cold blue eyes with her own filled with murderous rage. "You damn idiot. I've given you plenty of opportunities to leave this place, and you attack me? I've had just about enough of you. And I'll take great pleasure in making you pay." Charlotte squirmed in an attempt to writhe herself free from Camilla's grip, and let out a shrill howl of pain when she felt her hair being tugged at. Camilla was dragging her along the dirt by her long, blonde locks. She reached up to take hold of Camilla's hands and pry her fingers loose, but to no avail. "Oh, stop struggling. And be quiet already. You attacked me, and you'll pay the price for it."_

 _In mere seconds, Camilla had managed to haul Charlotte from outside, and down into the basement of her lover's headquarters. She threw her new prisoner against the wall in front of her and closed the door behind her. "SInce you so clearly do not want to leave, I'll allow you to stay here for a few days. And I will be kind, and feed you and bring you water. So long as you behave yourself. Which means you need to stay quiet. No screaming, Charlotte."_

" _Fuck you! Unlock the fucking door. You're not keeping me down here. It's dark and dusty and there's spiders and bugs everywhere. I'm out of here." Camilla grabbed Charlotte's cheeks and slammed her back into the wall, earning her a loud, high pitched shriek. "Now you listen to me. I've given you numerous opportunities to leave, and you chose to stay and plot murder. You ought to be glad I haven't decided to kill you. I'm keeping you alive as an act of kindness. But I don't think I want to be kind now. I think you need a little convincing."_

 _Camilla released her grip on Charlotte's face, and allowed her to slump to the ground with tears streaming down her face. In seconds, Camilla had managed to fasten chains and shackles around Charlotte's neck and wrists, keeping her chained to the floor and unable to stand. She lifted her leg and forced her knee against the blonde's jaw, watching as she squeaked and tried to crawl away from the assault. "You attempt to murder me and my husband, and now you want to crawl away pretend to be weak? Don't give me that." Camilla kicked her prisoner several times in the stomach before stepping away from her and watching the tears roll off her pink cheeks. "Crying won't help you, Charlotte. Now shut up. It's nighttime, and most of us are trying to sleep."_

Camilla sat down with her husband at their dining room table, and leaned over to plant a sweet kiss against his cheek. "She just needed a little convincing, that's all."


End file.
